The Rainbow Dash Paradox
by FerrisWheeler
Summary: Rainbow Dash awakens in a different world. Princess Celestia and Luna are at war with each other. Discord was never evil. Twilight never came to town. The worst part is that she is being stalked and harassed by a pegasus who calls himself Dark Bolt. Will she fix the world to the way it was? Or will she be stuck there forever?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was a bright, fine day in Ponyville. There wasn't a cloud in sight, and the birds were happily chirping. Rainbow Dash awoke to the start of the sun rising. She yawned, and then told herself in her mind, _Ready for another great day of flying._ The feeling she got from flying could not be explained. She just loved feeling the wind, soaring over all the other ponies' heads. After she ate her breakfast, she immediately jumped out the door and performed her infamous Sonic Rainboom. She started to fly down to Ponyville when she felt a sudden, quick touch. She saw a black blur zoom past her. "Watch where you're going!" She yelled to it, and continued down to Ponyville.

Twilight Sparkle had woken up a few hours before sunrise. She couldn't sleep that night, so she just decided to get up and read. When the sun rose, she opened up the library for business, waking up Spike as well. Almost as soon as she opened up the library, a pony wearing a cloak walked in. He spoke in a low voice, "I would like to check out a book, please." Twilight turned around, and only Spike noticed. When she turned around he showed a devilish grin. Almost like Discord's. Spike was too groggy to care, so he just got up and went to another room. "Which one?" she asked, and he replied in his same emotionless tone, "_Equestria's Quantum Physics."_ Twilight was confused by his response. Nopony ever really cared to read those kinds of books. Twilight just thought that maybe he was a university student, or just a bookworm like herself. He took the book, and said "Thank you." in a different tone. A mocking tone. He walked out the door. Twilight didn't know what to think. If he was a student or bookworm, why was he wearing a cloak? Before she could say anything he had disappeared, and she didn't see him outside.

Rainbow Dash was in Sugarcube Corner, eating sweets and talking with Pinkie Pie. Suddenly, a pony wearing a cloak walked in. Pinkie Pie instantly recognized him as a new pony. She went over to him and started bouncing and talking at the same time. "HimynameisPinkiePiewhatisyournamewhereareyoufromdoyoulikecupcakes?" "Please." he said. "I can barely understand you." Pinkie Pie could barely contain her excitement. "Oh, now I have to throw a party!" "I do not need a party." Every pony in the cafe stared at him. Pinkie Pie had no idea what to say. "Well, sure you do! Everypony gets one." "I don't need this." He walked out. Rainbow Dash looked at Pinkie's sad expression. She stormed out of the cafe along with Pinkie Pie after the stranger. She saw him about 5 feet away. "Who do you think you are?" She yelled out to him. She couldn't believe someone could just go in and hurt Pinkie's feelings like that. He turned around and yanked off his cloak, revealing a pair of black wings. He was a black pony with a green mane. He flew off into the direction of the Everfree Forest. "Hang on, Pinkie Pie." Rainbow Dash told her friend. "I'll get him."

Twilight walked through the busy streets of Ponyville going to visit her friend Fluttershy. She wanted to see the songbird rehearsal for the concert. Fluttershy had organized it herself. She suddenly spotted Pinkie Pie with her head hanging low. "Hey, Pinkie Pie." Pinkie Pie turned to her with her sad face and said sullenly "Hey Twilight." "What's wrong, Pinkie?" Twilight asked, concerned. "The new pony doesn't want a party." Pinkie replied with tears in her eyes. "It's okay, Pinkie Pie. Maybe he's just not feeling well or something. It's no big deal. Where is he?" Pinkie replied "Rainbow Dash chased him in the direction of the Everfree Forest." Twilight suddenly became very concerned. "We can't let him go in there!" "Well, _he _was the one who flew over there! Rainbow Dash just followed him." Pinkie angrily replied. "Come on. We have to stop him from going in there."

They reached the forest just as a black blur went in there. Rainbow Dash suddenly stopped. "Oh, great. He got away!" Rainbow Dash said, irritated. "Dash, we have to go get him. Something terrible could happen to him." Twilight told her. "Well, alright." Dash said reluctantly, and the three friends walked into the Everfree Forest.

By now the sun was setting, and Twilight would use an illumination spell soon. They searched around calling, "Hey! Come out now!" They found no trace of him ever being here. They were about to leave when Pinkie shouted "Look!" Twilight and Rainbow Dash stared at a strange contraption with gears on the side. There were wires and switches and other technological things. It appeared to have the shape of a box. There was a door on the front. The group opened the door and there were tables with gears and metal parts on them. In the back of the room, against the wall, stood a chair hooked up to wires with restraints on the armrest. In that chair was the new pony. His hoof was pressed against a lever, ready to flip it.

"You!" shouted Rainbow Dash. She began to fly over toward him, but he told her with a smug smile, "I would not do that if I were you, Rainbow Dash. You might end up getting fried." "How do you know my name?" she asked angrily, but she backed off. "I know plenty of things." he replied smugly. Twilight recognized him as the new pony from the library earlier. She studied his black body and green mane and tail. His cutie mark looked like Rainbow Dash's... except it was upside down, and the thunderbolt was green, and the cloud was grey.

"You don't have to do this!" Twilight yelled out to him. "Oh, but I do. It's all part of the plan." He replied to her. "My name is Dark Bolt, and I will-" He put his hoof back on the lever and slowly began to...

"No!" Twilight yelled, running toward him. But it was too late. The new pony was electrocuted in front of their eyes. They watched as his body became filled with volts of electricity. What really scared Twilight, was that he would willingly do that to himself.

Suddenly, it stopped. He sat in the chair with his eyes closed. Rainbow Dash was beyond frightened. She turned to her friends. "Do you think... we made him..." Twilight said, "No. You didn't. He said it was 'part of the plan'. What do you think it means?" Suddenly, they heard a noise. They watched as Dark Bolt got up with a devilish smile. His eyes were now slanted, and glowing green. They could see electricity all over his body. He said in a voice that sounded like metal against metal, "I am... Dark Bolt!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Rainbow Dash looked at Dark Bolt in horror. How could a normal pegasus turn into this... thing? He opened his wings, which caused electricity from the machines to flow into his body. "YEEEESSSS!" He yelled out loud as electricity pumped his body. "By Celestia!" Twilight spoke. "He's conducting electricity! But he's not a unicorn! How?" He flew outside into the forest, to which the group followed him. He flew up into the sky and called down with a booming voice, "You've seen a Sonic Rainboom? Well, how about an Omega Bolt?" He began to perform a Sonic Rainboom, but in a slower speed. "Hey! That's my trick!" Shouted Rainbow Dash. As he performed, magic energy trails formed behind him. He then finished performing it. The loud boom emitted a magic energy, engulfing everything. Rainbow Dash flew back. She could only see white. Then everything went black.

* * *

She awoke in the Everfree Forest about three hours later. She could not remember a thing. _What am I doing here? _She thought to herself. She got up and walked out of the forest. She tried to remember how she ended up in the Everfree Forest when she noticed something. Fluttershy's cottage. It was in bad shape. The grass was overgrown, vines were growing on the outside, and the windows were covered with wood planks. Some skeletons of animals were in the tall grass. Rainbow Dash immediately went over to the cottage. She knocked on the door frantically calling "Fluttershy! Fluttershy!" The door opened, and Fluttershy barely peeked her head out. "Fluttershy's not here right now! She's feeding Angel bunny!" Rainbow Dash noticed that the tone of her voice was... well, crazy. Fluttershy's mane was messy, and her eyes had dark looked inside and saw the decaying corpse of a bunny. Angel. The door slammed shut. Rainbow Dash was confused, and walked in the direction of Ponyville.

What she saw struck her. The town of Ponyville was in ruins. Small fires were in the streets. There were ponies living in boxes alongside buildings. As Rainbow Dash walked by, some whistled, some shouted "Join Celestia!" Rainbow Dash was in tears at the sight of Ponyville destroyed. She was walking by Sugarcube Corner when she felt someone grab her. She struggled to escape but the figure just said "Dash, it's me." "Pinkie Pie?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Yeah. Follow me." Rainbow Dash followed Pinkie Pie, who wore a suit of armor. They walked into Sugarcube Corner up to the second floor. Rainbow Dash asked loudly, "Pinkie, can you please explain to me what's going on here?" "Yes." She said. "It all began six months ago."

"It all started when Celestia banished Luna to the moon once again. This time, she had enough. The Nightmare Moon stayed, and got into a turf war with Celestia. After this happened, people began to believe that Celestia was unfair, so they joined Luna's side. We're lucky we have the Lord Of Harmony on Celestia's side." Rainbow Dash was confused. "Wait, the Lord of Harmony. Who's that?" Pinkie Pie replied, "Discord."

"Discord? But he's evil! Why would he be the Lord of Harmony?" Pinkie Pie told her, "Because he specializes in powers of life, and happiness. Too bad he can't make this war stop." Rainbow Dash asked her, "Where's Twilight?" Pinkie said "She's been with Celestia forever. She doesn't live in Ponyville. She's in Canterlot."

Rainbow Dash had one last question."And Fluttershy?"

"No one bothered to interact with her. She isolated herself from everypony, and lives alone in that cottage." Pinkie said.

"Well, I need your help, Pinkie Pie. I was sent here by an evil pony, and I need to get back to my own world!" Rainbow Dash pleaded.

"And who is this pony?" Pinkie asked. "His name is Dark Bolt." Rainbow replied. Pinkie Pie said, "I will help you get back to your home. But, we need your help to end this war. It can't go on any longer. Everypony is tired of fighting. These princesses have been at each other for too long!" They shook on the deal.

Rainbow Dash suddenly noticed something. She no longer had her cutie mark! Rainbow Dash screamed, and Pinkie tried to calm her down. Rainbow Dash opened her wings to try and fly, but she couldn't. She became very upset. "It's alright, Dash. Just relax." Pinkie told her. "Yes," another voice repeated mockingly, "just relax, Rainbow Dash!" Dash and Pinkie turned around. There stood Dark Bolt. He wore a mocking smile.

Rainbow Dash was furious. "You!" She tried to tackle him, but remembered she could no longer fly. "I did quite a good job, didn't I, Rainbow Dash?" he said. "What did you do?!" She angrily screamed. "I merely did a small modification. You'll live." Rainbow Dash flared with anger. She hated Dark Bolt and his smug smile. He told the two ponies, "Gotta run. Don't worry Rainbow Dash, I'll check up on you later!" And with that he disappeared. Rainbow Dash was so furious she slammed the floor. "So, that was him?" Pinkie asked, curious.

"Yes." Rainbow replied sadly.

Pinkie Pie asked Rainbow, "So, what are we gonna do now?"

Rainbow Dash had an answer. "If I'm gonna help you, I need to learn how to fly."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie walked towards a large hill, so Rainbow Dash could learn to fly again. Due to Dark Bolt somehow taking her ability to fly as well as removing her cutie mark, Rainbow Dash needed to start over with flying. Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie reached the top, where Rainbow Dash walked to the edge. "Are you sure you wanna do this?" Asked Pinkie Pie, concerned. Rainbow Dash was determined to save this world and stop Dark Bolt. "Positive." she replied. She took a deep breath and opened up her wings. _You can do this_, she told herself in her mind. Rainbow Dash took a running leap and jumped off the hill.

She fell downward, landing on her left leg. She let out a scream as she felt a sharp pain in her leg. Pinkie Pie immediately rushed over, helping her up and taking her back to Sugarcube Corner.

Rainbow Dash lie on a table as Pinkie Pie gently wrapped gauze around her broken leg. When she finished, they began talking.

"You know, Dash, you're lucky you didn't break both of your legs. Why would you do that?"

"Pinkie, it's _very _important. In my home world, I knew how to fly. I was the fastest flyer in Equestria!"

"Well, maybe you shouldn't try that again."

"Pinkie Pie, I have to! Don't you want me to help you in this war? Besides, I already told you! I have to stop Dark Bolt!"

"What did he even do to you anyway?" Pinkie Pie questioned.

"He... he's the reason why I'm here. He sent me here to mess with me, for some odd reason. I don't know what his problem is. He almost killed me and my friends."

"We'll try it again tonight." Pinkie said.

Later that night, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash went to that same hill. Rainbow Dash had a hard time walking due to her broken leg, however, she didn't want to give up. Gritting her teeth, she walked to the edge of the hill. "Dash! You know if you mess this up, you really won't be able to do anything." Rainbow Dash replied ,"I'll have to try."

"Come on wings, don't let me down." She said before opening them up. She jumped from the hill. She fell downwards, and at the last second before hitting the ground, ascended up into the air. She was flying! Rainbow Dash flew up to the sky and landed on a nearby cloud. "Yes!" She happy yelled out into the night. Down below, Pinkie Pie smiled, wiping away a tear of joy.

Rainbow Dash was so happy she barely noticed the quiet sound of clapping. On a nearby cloud sat Dark Bolt. "Bravo, Rainbow Dash." He still had that mocking tone in his voice. Rainbow Dash was about to charge him now that she could fly, but decided not to. "Excellent decision." He said. "Since you've passed the test, I'll give you this back." Her cutie mark suddenly appeared back on her flank. She was happy to see it, but still angry at Dark Bolt. She continued to glare until he said to her, "I will see you soon!" Before disappearing in a shroud of mist.

Rainbow Dash flew back down to Pinkie Pie. She informed her that she had gotten her cutie mark back. "Well", Pinkie Pie said ,"we'd better get to Canterlot to find Twilight, now that you've got your flight back." Rainbow Dash picked up Pinkie Pie, and together they flew to Canterlot.

**Elsewhere**

"Come on, put yer backs into it!" Applejack yelled to the Moon Army. The group of knights pulled a huge cart full of prisoners, one of which included Shining Armor. "We're takin' ya'll to the Dark Princess to see what to do with ya! Maybe next time, ya'll won't steal from us!" Applejack, along with Big Mac and the rest of the Apple family, acted as Commanders in the Moon Army. They were useful to Luna as they were strong and hardworking. They reached the castle of Princess Luna. "Your highness, we captured them Light Troopers!" Luna came flying down and ordered Applejack to let the prisoners out. Moon Army troops surrounded them, so escape was almost impossible. "Bring me Princess Twilight's brother!" Luna shouted. Two Moon Army troops held Shining Armor and dragged him to Princess Luna. They threw him to the ground at their feet. He was so weak from being attacked he could barely move. "So, Shining Armor, where is Celestia?" Luna asked. Shining Armor replied weakly, "I will say nothing!" "Fine!" Luna said. Using her horn, she levitated a spear from one of the Moon troops. She held the pointed end to Shining Armor's head, and spoke to him in a powerful tone. "Well, Shining Armor, you know one thing about war?" He looked up to her in fear. " There are no survivors!" Luna shouted, and she slammed the spear down.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie reached Canterlot about two hours before sunrise. The castle was in bad condition, and since the guards were away at war, there was no security. The two friends were able to walk right in through the doors. When they went inside they began searching the rooms, looking for Twilight. At the last room they heard a familiar voice saying "No... That's not right... Ugh!" They ran inside and saw their alicorn friend surrounded by books. "Twilight!" They both called in unison. She turned to look at them and Rainbow Dash could tell by her expression that she was very surprised. She ran over to them and hugged them both while crying. "Oh, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, I thought you were..." She cried some more. "Twilight, everything's fine. We're safe." Pinkie said. "The final battle takes place TONIGHT!" Twilight yelled. "I've been practicing the perfect spells for two days straight! I can't seem to get them right." "Final battle?" Asked Rainbow Dash. "Yes. Tonight, whoever wins will certainly claim all of Equestria for themselves! The loser will be executed!" Twilight replied, panicked.

"I'm just upset because my brother, Shining Armor was..." Twilight began to cry again. Pinkie Pie hugged her. Rainbow Dash immediately became filled with rage. She believed that these ponies were suffering all because of Dark Bolt. He had sent her here, and caused all these innocent ponies to suffer. Rainbow Dash couldn't wait to get her hooves on him. She would teach him a lesson he would never forget. "But Twilight, we have to show up to the final battle! If Celestia has a chance of winning, it's because of you! You're her top student. You're a _princess!_ You should help her. Either we take control or die trying!" Pinkie Pie gave her a pep talk. Twilight sniffled. "You're right, Pinkie." She smiled. "We must fight!"

Rainbow Dash had a question. "So where is this battle taking place?" Twilight replied to her, "Sweet Apple Acres."

* * *

Twilight, Pinkie Pie, and Rainbow Dash all walked in the direction of Sweet Apple Acres. As they walked, more townsponies followed them. Most of them held stuff like frying pans and knives. Some held other objects such as chairs and other blunt objects. Some unicorns followed, charging their horns. About 24 average angry townsponies had formed in a group behind Twilight, Pinkie and Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash suddenly looked up into the sky, where she saw a black shape flying. She knew that was Dark Bolt. He was heading to the direction of Sweet Apple Acres as well. She would deal with him when she got there.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

Fluttershy walked around and opened one of the doors, which displayed Twilight's first time meeting her. She remembered that day, where she hid behind her mane, and spoke too soft for Twilight to hear. She had gotten a lot better with her shyness since then, and she shut the door. Pinkie Pie opened another door. This one was of Twilight's transformation into an alicorn. It was quite a big deal that day when Twilight became a princess. She shut the door and notified the others "Nope. Not it." Spike opened another door, which showed Twilight's childhood. She had a hard time making friends, but Shining Armor was always there for her. Spike shut the door.

They continued to look around, but Fluttershy became lost, and came across a door labeled "What I _Really _Think of Ponies." Fluttershy wondered what this was, but thought it was Twilight's personal business, so she left. But her curiousity got the best of her, and she walked in through the door. There was one door that said "Fluttershy". Fluttershy opened it and there were memories of Twilight's visits with Fluttershy. In the memory, Fluttershy could hear Twilight's thoughts. "Why is she so shy?" "Can't she make friends?" "I can't believe she's such a loner." Tears welled up in Fluttershy's eyes and she ran out of the room.

Meanwhile, Rainbow Dash and Applejack were searching through the maze. They came across various doors, but none of them displayed any of Twilight's personal secrets. "This is really hard". Said Rainbow Dash. Suddenly, Pinkie Pie had an idea. "Hey, guys!" she called to the group. "I just realized something. If we wanna find Twilight, we gotta think like Twilight! Where is Twilight normally found?" The entire group, save for Fluttershy, exclaimed in unison, "With her nose in a book!"

Fluttershy was upset about what she had heard and wanted to leave as soon as possible. She had a hard time finding her way out through the bookshelf maze. Eventually she came to a door. She was too busy looking for a way out she didn't see the sign above it. The door opened to reveal the same memory with Fluttershy's visits with Twilight. Once again, she heard Twilight's thoughts. She slowly closed the door when she heard Twilight think. "I remember everyone said that about me when I was a filly." Fluttershy opened the door so she could hear. "I never made a lot of friends. The only friend I had was my brother. I hope I can help Fluttershy with her shyness, I don't want her to be like me." Fluttershy smiled, and put her hoof in the doorway when she suddenly fell in.

The Twilight in the memory told her "Oh, hello Fluttershy." Fluttershy greeted her back. "Are you having a hard time right now?" The Memory Twilight asked. "Kind of." Fluttershy replied. "Well, Fluttershy, did you know when you're in the mind, you can make anything happen?" "No." "Well, Fluttershy, look at this." Twilight waved her hoof and Fluttershy instantly became dressed in a bunny costume. They both giggled. "Thanks, Twilight." The Memory Twilight winked, and Fluttershy shut the door. She rushed off to find the group.

The group had found the memories of Twilight's most painful secrets and fears in a huge book. Spike tried to take the doors off, but they were too heavy. Pinkie Pie agreed to try it. She held her hoof over them, and concentrated. Slowly, a pink glow appeared around them. Pinkie Pie levitated them with her hoof and held them. Suddenly, another Pinkie Pie came out of nowhere saying "I just found the memory of our first party!" Spike was confused. "How did..." Suddenly there was an evil laugh. The Pinkie Pie holding the doors morphed into Bill Cipher.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The Light and Dark forces instantly charged toward the opposite side, and Celestia and Luna formed a force field around themselves and went to battle in the center of the battlefield. Celestia shot Luna with a beam of magic, causing her to fall. "I can't believe I ever trusted you, sister." She told her in a disappointed tone. Luna replied coldly "You never did." And shot Celestia with a bigger beam.

Rainbow Dash stared in surprise at what was happening around her. Townsponies were beating Changelings with chairs, stabbing them with knives, or hitting them with other blunt objects. Luna's Griffons were taking Royal Guards high up in the air and dropping them. Rainbow Dash immediately flew up and grabbed them, carrying them safely to the ground. They picked up spears and threw them at a flying Griffon's wings, causing him to crash into Earth. Applejack threw a lasso around a unicorn's neck and suddenly yanked, snapping his neck. Twilight then blasted her with magic. Big Mac was bucking the Royal Guards as hard as he could, which was not pretty.

Suddenly, Rainbow Dash saw the black blur once again, and was greeted by none other than Dark Bolt himself. This time, instead of attacking, she tried to reason with him. "Why are you doing this? Look around you! Ponies are dying!"

He replied, "It does not matter to me anymore. I have what I need."

"What do you mean?" She asked. She was furious, but decided to listen to him first.

"You see, Rainbow Dash, I am from a different time period. I am from the future, long after your friend Twilight became a Princess. I had learned about your incredible speed, and wanted to know the secret. So I spent time studying it, learning it, until I cracked the code. It was your wings. They had what we call a 'Speed Force'. I spent months creating my own until mine was superior to yours. Then, I figured out a way to travel back in time. I traveled back to your time period, when I noticed you and your friends. If I could take your place as the fastest flyer, I could rule the world! I could stop wars, stop enemies from taking over! I could even become new ruler of Equestria. But, there can be only one. When I traveled back in time, I had to find a way to get rid of you. I knew you would get angry when I declined that foolish pony's party invitation, and you would try to confront me. You took the bait! Poor foolish Rainbow Dash. So in a way, this is all your fault."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Rainbow Dash tried to process what she had just heard. When she finally got it, it hit her like a punch to the gut. She immediately became flooded with rage. "You... You caused a war, you hurt my friends, you tried to kill me..." She tried to punch him, but he sidestepped her, put his hooves on her shoulders, and volts of electricity flowed from his body to hers. She was instantly electrocuted and screamed into the sky. As the battle went on around them, she was suddenly launched into the barn's doors. Suddenly, she heard a loud creak, and then the sound of something breaking. She suddenly realized: _The barn was collapsing!_ The big load of wood fell down on top of her and Big Mac and some Changelings.

Rainbow Dash was in extreme pain, and she struggled to stay awake. She pulled herself out from the mess of wood and walked away, very weak. She told herself to stay focused, yet she believed she was in no condition to fight. Dark Bolt appeared in front of her once again, taunting her. "What's the matter, Rainbow Dash? Are you alright?" With the last of her energy she once again tried to punch him but he dodged it.

"Nice try. I already have the better speed force. You are no longer the fastest flyer in Equestria! I am now faster than you! As long as I have this new Speed Force, you can't hurt me!" He cackled. Suddenly a voice was heard from behind him. "Well maybe _I _can!"

He turned around, confused. Suddenly, a blast from Pinkie Pie's party cannon hit him. The force caused him to go flying through the air, and he landed on a spear sticking up out of the ground, impaling him.

Rainbow Dash ran over to him. As he lie there on the spear, a book slipped out from behind his back. He groaned, and his eyes rolled back into his head. He was gone. It was then she noticed his cutie mark. It was like hers, except it was upside down, and had a different set of colors.

"Good thing I never leave home without my party cannon!" Pinkie Dash wasn't sure what to say. She noticed the book was marked to a certain page. She read the page. It said, _Whenever the summoning ritual is performed, the current version of the world will disappear from existence. _She wondered what that meant, than it hit her. Bolt had performed a Sonic Rainboom while charged up on electricity. She still had some electric charge left in her body. She turned to Pinkie. "Pinkie Pie, in order for me to get home, I have to perform a special trick, but if I do, this world will never exist." Pinkie paused. She than replied, "Nothing would make me happier."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Rainbow Dash gave Pinkie Pie a hug, and Pinkie smiled and told her, "Go back home to your world. I wish you the best of luck." Rainbow Dash smiled back and flew high up into the air.

She flew a little past the clouds, then she turned around and began flying down. As she flew, streaks of energy were formed. As she descended faster and faster, she hoped to Celestia that this would work. Rainbow Dash finished her trick, and everything turned white once again, than black.

* * *

"Rainbow Dash? Are you okay?" She heard a voice call. It sounded familiar. It was Twilight's voice. She awoke to her friends standing in a circle around her. She looked around. She was in Fluttershy's cottage, in a spare bed. "Fluttershy! Twilight! Pinkie Pie! I'm so happy to see you all!" The Mane Six engaged in a group hug. "Oh man, I have a crazy story to tell you all!"

Rainbow Dash first told her friends about how she met the other Pinkie Pie, what was going on in the other world, and how the other ponies were. She told of how things were different, the encounters with Dark Bolt and how in the end, everything was alright. "And this all happened in another world?" Twilight asked. Rainbow Dash told her that it was true. "Celestia would love to hear about that!" Twilight said with a smile. Fluttershy had something to say. "So, Dark Bolt was black with a green mane?" Rainbow Dash nodded. Fluttershy replied, "I see him right now. He's walking toward Ponyville."


End file.
